


plea for a sequel

by charleybradburies



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslashagenda, Community: writerverse, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Nature Versus Nurture, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Poetry, Post-Finale, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Side Story, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minor characters in the source material...major characters in my heart. and not all f/f narratives end in death and/or misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plea for a sequel

we win   
the war. we ride off into the  
sunset, all plaid   
shirts and leather   
pants and heart-shaped   
sunglasses - but what   
do we do  
once the sun rises again?  
no one ever writes  
that part of the story,  
do they? does anyone  
write about what happens  
when the girls who  
like other girls  
find the footnote  
that breaks them through  
the clause that doesn’t want  
them to stay around   
after the other characters’   
conflicts are resolved?  
does the magic  
stay? does the coffee  
still taste too bitter?  
does mary add too much sugar,  
and jane too little cream?  
does lilith keep  
the apple tree alive  
just for eve, when adam is gone  
and cain and abel  
build their own homes  
and their own  
families?  
no one ever promised us  
a garden, but I guess  
a flower box on the windowsill  
in the bedroom of our  
dusty apartment  
will have to do  
for now.


End file.
